Bite me softly
by PeeblesPlusMarcy
Summary: For those Gumball - Marshall Lee shippers c: Enjoy! Sorta sexual, romantic too. Give me suggestions, comments, anything.
1. Chapter 1

A casual day in the Candy Kingdom. Bright sun, cool breeze. Prince Gumball was outside with Fionna, discussing a monster she ran into the day before.

"Oh, a lava monster? Glob, that sounds insane!" He exclaimed in astonishment. He smiles at Fionna, a warm, friendly smile that made her melt. Inside she thought "Does he like me? We're definetly meant to be." Her heart thudded. "So fionna, what do you want to do now? It's nice weather today..." His voice made Fionna blush.

"Well, uh, Gumball, I was about to go back to the treehouse for dinner with Cake, do you wanna join us?" She questioned, hopeful. She twisted her foot in the dirt, looking down, nervous.

"I'd love to! But first I must ask you something..." He trailed. She nodded in acceptance. "What do you do when you like somebody... but you're not sure if they even know you exist?" He frowned, eyes focused on Fionna. They never really discussed romance or dating or any of that junk. It was awkward.

"Uh, Gumball, who exactly are we talking about?" She asked grinning. You couldn't tell, but her heart was pumping, her mind flooding with questions. "Is this where he declares his undying love for me? Is this where he asks me to be more than his buddy? Will we be more than friends?" Her eyes look directly at him.

"It's a secret, Fionna, I'll tell you after dinner." They walk home, to the vivid green treehouse. They bust through the door, eager for spaghetti and whatever else Cake has planned. Fionna breifly explains that Gumball is stay for dinner, she nods, used to him coming over. Gumball takes a seat next to Fionna at the cramped dinner table, looking at the delicious food.

Fionna whispers softly to him "So Gumball, what we're we saying before?" She asked eagarly. He slurps up a mouthful of spaghetti,

"Tut tut, Fionna, no talking at the dinner table." He giggles. She narrows her eyes, slently glaring at him. They finish dinner quickly when Fionna pulls him aside while Cake does dishes.

"So dude, what we're you saying before?" She bites her lip in anticipation.

"Oh yes, well there's someone I like... and I don't think they really care for me, can you give me advice, maybe help me be with them?" His pink eyes plead at her, begging for a response.

"Sure, Gumball, but tell me who we're talking about!" She teases, brushing his arm lightly.

"Well, his name is... Marshall Lee." Her mouth drops open. Not what she was expecting. She can only let out a few awkward sounds, eyes watering. "To think I thought he liked me." She thought, frowning.

"Fi, what is it?" He asks comcerned. She sighs, heartbroken.

"Nothing." She replies. "You said you wanted advice?" She asked hollowly. He nods. "Don't piss him off." She mumbles. He looks hurt, but knows why. He decides to leave, Fionna throws herself on her bed, sighing shaky breaths but finding the courage to stop being sad and to help Gumball, he is her best friend anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball lay in bed pondering his feelings. He didn't just like Marshall... He knew he was inlove, which seemed crazy, him being a soft prince while Marshall is a tough, strong Vampire, who would never go for PG.

Fionna sits at home, moping around. But she knew she was stronger than crying over him. She still had to be a good friend to him, she was going to get them together. Somehow, she knew she was. She burst out the door unexpectedly, running towards Marshall's home. She slowed her pace as she got closer. The dark, luminous cave holds an out-of-place house with a white fence, and a nice, polished outside. She steps up to the door.

Marshall opens the door, teasingly looking down on the girl. "Oh hi, Fionna." He raises an eyebrow "What are you doing here?" She almost never goes to his house, not sure why.

"I-uh, I have to talk to you." She states shyly. He nods and opens the door wider so she can get in. He gives her a peculiar look as his eyes trail her around his room. He shuts the door and sits comfotably next to her with his legs on the small coffee table.

"So, Fionna, what did you want to talk about?" He questions.  
"Uh, I wanted to know what you thought of a certain person..." she trails off awkwardly.  
"Fi, you know I don't gossip, if that's what you're getting at." He says with a stern look.  
"No, no, Marshall. It's just I know someone who likes you... Well it's a little more than like... but I wanted to know if you like them." She qoftly speaks, eyes fluttering down.  
"Aww, little Fi has a crush on me!" He teases and winks, putting an arm around the adventuress.  
"Ugh, Marshall." She rolls her eyes. "Get off, weirdo. It's not me." He pushes him off, disgusted.  
"Glob, it was a joke, Fionna. Now tell me, who's this mystery person?"  
"Before I tell you, you have to tell me who you like." She says head held high.

Marshall shrugs, sighing deeply. "Do I have to tell you?" He mumbles.  
"Yes." She states calmly.  
"Well truthfully... I don't like anyone." He admits. She stays silent, waiting for him to continue. "But there is somebody I love." He looks up, meeting Fionna's smile. "I can't get hi- er, um, them off of my mind. They're the only one I want."  
"Who?" She asks anxiously.  
"Uh.. We both know them... and it may come as a surprise to you... but.." He chokes on the name.  
"If it helps, on the count of 3, we can both say the name, you can say the person you like whileI say the person who likes you." She suggests. He grins. "Deal?" She asks.  
"Sure." He passivley says. Sighing, as if exhaling the name.  
"Okay. 1... 2... 3!"  
"Prince Gumball." They say simultaneously. She gasps, smiling, barley hearing the small voice that repeatded her loud one.  
"You... You're inlove with Gumball?" She asks, confirming.  
"Gumball loves me?" His face lights up, pain leaving his eyes.  
"Yes!" She exclaims, happy that he's happy. She stands, holding out her hands towards him.  
"What?" He asks confused.  
"Well, lets go get your man!" She shouts, pulling him up by his cold hands.  
"Now? At the Candy Kingdom?" He asks, nervous.  
"Yes, weirdo! Do you want him, or not?" She asks impatiently. He grins at her and he drags Fionna outside with him, careful not to forget the umbrella.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall floats outside as Fionna follows closley behind, jogging. He smirks at the thought of Gumball actually liking him, loving him.  
Just for confirmation, he asks, "You're not messing with me... Right?"  
Fionna glares harshly "Marshall, why would I do that, you're my friend, he's my friend, I want you two happy." She grins. He returns the smile.

They approach the Candy Kingdom, colorful and lively. A little too lively for Marshall's tatse, but he can live with it. They approach the tall candy door to the foyer, knocking twice.  
"Ah yes, hello, Fionna and Marshall." Peppermint Butler walks out elegantly. "What can I help you two with today?" He asks brightly.  
"Hey PB." She replies, "We're here to see Gumball, is he around?" She asks urgently.  
"Why, yes, he is." He gestures into the foyer. PG is sitting on a plush couch. Marshalls eyes light up. Fionna and him walk inside as Peppermint Butler strolls up the stairs, attending to other business.

"Whoa, hey, Fi." PG smiles big, Fionna giggles. "Oh, uh, hi Marshall." He looks down, dark pink blush on his cheeks.  
"Hey, dude!" They call out simultaneously.  
"So what are you two doing here?" He asks beaming at Marshall.  
"Oh, uh remember the other night, Gumball, when you told me about that PERSON you like?" She asks nodding towards Marshall. Prince Gumball's face was blushing harder now, he couldn't hide it as his eye dart left to right.

"Uh, yeah Fi..." He mumbles.  
"Well... Is there something you wanna say, PG?" She asks willingly. Gumball opens his mouth to speak but Marshall stops him.  
"Look, Gumball, I've loved you for years, always hiding it, but you know what? No more hiding." He exclaims. Some Candy People heard outside, as did Peppermint Buter. Gumball's face in shock. "And a little birdie told me that you liked me back." He adds on.

"Marshall, love and like are two different things, I love you." He grins.  
"So, what do you want to do about it?" Marshall teases, biting his lip. He grabs PG's hand, pulling him up, close to him. "What do we do about it?" He whispers, biting his ear lightly.

Gumball turns to face Marshall, pure passion in his eyes. He kisses the him sweetly on the lips, pressing them closer together. The vampire's hands trail up his back, searching the prince's mouth with his tounge, deepening the kiss.

Gumball breaks the kiss, looking at the pale vampire in the eyes, "I love you, Marshall." He whispers.  
"I love you too, Candy Prince." He pecks him on the lips quickly, gazing behind him to see Fionna in shock.  
"Whoa, dudes... That was so intense." Her eyes dampen. "Well, I should be on my way out." She shouts awkwardly.  
"Bye, Fionna." They say, lost in eachother's eyes.

Fionna runs outside, startled Candy folk gazing at the door.  
"Who's in there?" Says General Candycorn with a stern look on his face. Other candy people whisper among one another, trying to peek through the heavy foyer curtains.  
"Marshall Lee is there, Him and Prince Gumball are in love." States Fionna, she quickly covers her mouth, regretting the words she spoke. Gasps echo in the courtyard, mouths agape in awe.  
"No, prince's become king, you know it's 'King and Queen' not 'King and King'" Says Cinnamon Bun harshly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna rushes back in the foyer, startled. The crowd outside claiming PG isn't suitable for prince, spitting venomous words. Marshall and Gumball look curiously at Fi.  
"Fionna, why are you out of breath? What's all that noise?" Asks Marshall.  
"The- the candy people, they're outside, claiming you can't be prince with Marshall as your boyfriend." She sighs sadly. Marshall looks at PG bleakly.  
"I get it if you don't want to be with me..." PG grabs Marshall by the shoulders.  
"Are you crazy? Why would I not? We're perfect for eachother, I love you. If the candy citizens don't like it, that's their problem." He kisses him passionatley, making the vampire smile.

"You'd give up the throne... for me?" He looks up shyly as PG breaks the kiss.  
"Of course, someone like you only comes around once in a million years, a love like ours unique. Who cares if I'm prince or not, they can replace me, do whatever they want, as long as you're there with me through it all." He looks at Marshall thoughtfully. Fionna sniffles, the couples looks over towards her.

The adventuress wipes her eyes and looks at them. "I should go... That was so sweet PG." She starts walking. "Bye guys, see you later." She walks out the door, finding that the crowd outside swelled to what seemed like 100 candy people, all shouting horrible, disgracing words. "CANDY PEOPLE! CHILL OUT! THEY'RE IN LOVE, LEAVE THEM THE HECK ALONE!" She shouts before strutting angrily away towards her treehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna opens the door to the treehouse forcefully, pounding it back against the door frame. Cake looks worried.  
"Baby cakes, what's wrong?" Cake asks concerned.  
"Just, Ugh! Everything! Candy People are saying Prince Gumball can't be prince anymore. It's because him and Marshall are together now.." She glances down, sighing in fury.

"I'm sorry, baby. Everyone has their own views or homosexual relationships. Some people are just stubborn." She grabs Fionnas' hand. "We can try to fix this. Let's visit the castle tomorrow, asking about the monarchy."

Fionna nods. "Sure, but I'll go by myself, the less people involved, the better." She states. "Good night."  
"Night, baby doll. Sweet dreams." Cake blows a kiss, Fionna grins nervously.

The blonde adventuress wake up, seeing the yellow sun bright behind billowing clouds. She looks around, noticing Cake is still sleeping. Fionna quietly goes down to the kitchen, opening and closing the door quietly behind her. She prances steadily towards the kingdom, a hum of candy citizen's chatter welcoming her.

She walks up to the castle, candy people giving her suspicious looks. 2 knocks summons Peppermint Butler.  
"Hello, Fionna. How can I be of service to you?" He asks eagerly.  
"Well, I was just curious about the Candy Monarchy Laws? You know about.. marshall and Gumball.. Right?" She asks.  
"Oh, yes. They're very happy together, just adorable." He beams brightly.

"So you know about the Candy people?" Fionna asks. The Butler raisies an eyebrow. "You know, the Candy People are saying PG and Marshall can't be together, homosexual relationships aren't allowed, the Gumball would have to give up being prince in order to stay with Marshall Lee." She states sorrowful.

"Oh, my. Well that's quite a strong accusation. Come, come. We shall go to the library." His short hand grabs hers an he pulls her along upstairs to a large room, books staced floor to ceiling on 3 sides.  
"Wow." Fionna whispers in astonishment.  
"Now we go to the government section... Ah, here it is. 'Candy Monarchy Laws.'" He flips through the pages, blurred words passing by. "Hmmmm..." Fionna stares at the pages as the Butler drags his finger across it.

"Oh, dear. It seems that the Candy citizens are right. page 157, paragraph 7-y. Look." He says bleakly. Fionna's eyes scan the paragraph, coming across the phrase 'The Candy Prince must be wed or in a relationship with a female. No excpetions, otherwise, the Prince will be impeached and unable to rule the Candy kingdom.'"


	6. Chapter 6

PG walks in the room with Marshall, it seems out of nowhere.  
"Hey, Fi." They say in unison. Marshall is bleak but passion lights his eyes when he looks at the prince. Gumball doesn't look disappointed at all, just cheerful as he wraps his arms around Marshall.

"So it's true, Prince Gumball can't be with me..." Marshall sighs, tears welling up in his eyes. PG tilts up the Vampire,  
"No, I told you, I'd give up the throne for you. I don't care what people have to say or what they think, if I have you, I don't need to stupid 'Prince' title." He kisses Marshall's cheek as he beams.  
"Really?" He asks shakily.  
"Of course." He smiles.

Peppermint Butler starts walkng out, when Fionna shouts, "Thanks for all your help!" She grins as he nods and walks away.  
"So.. you guys must want to be alone, I'll leave." She smiles nervously.  
"Fionna, if you don't want to be around us, say it." Marshall states.  
"Why would you think I don't want to be around you guys anymore?" She asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Well everytime we get close, you leave, saying we want to be 'alone'" He retorts harshly. "It's just sending the wrong impression."  
"No, no dudes, I still wanna be with you, I just feel like a 3rd wheel, is all. Couples all around me, I just feel... Alone." She sighs. "Sorry I Sent the wrong message about it."

"Aw, Fi. We're sorry. We shouldv-" She cuts him off  
"No, don't apologize, you're inlove." She smiles. "Don't worry I'll find someone else, maybe." She walks out of the room, "Bye guys." The door shuts tightly.

"Marshall, do you think we should do something about Fi?" PG asks worried.  
"Well, what CAN we do?" The vampire sighs. I want our little Fionna to be happy, she's growing so fast.  
"Yeah, she is," Gumball grins. "Why don't we find her a new love intrest since I'm out of the picture?" He asks smiling.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you were IN the picture? Fionna liked you?" Marshall questions.  
"dude, you seriously didn't know? Pretty much the entire Land of Ooo knows." He chuckles, Marshall glaring. He clears his throat. "But she has to find someone else since I'm with YOU." He kisses Marshall abruptly on the lips, making him blush.

"I- I guess you're right." Marshall says nervously, trying to hide the blush.  
"Hmmm what good princes are out there?" He asks, pondering the options.  
"Slime Prince, Jungle Prince, Lumpy Space Prince, Raggedy Prince, Flame Prince, Wildberry Prince, Cotton Candy Pri-"  
"Wait, go back." Marshall smiles deviously.  
"Wildberry Prince?I dunno, he's short and doesn't seem like her type..." PG states.  
"No, no, before him." He grins.  
"Flame Prince?" Gumball asks. Marshall nods. "Oh! Perfect! But isn't he sort of.. physically unstable in love situations?" He asks concerned.  
"Well I don't think it's too bad, right? He's a good guy, we can handle it." He smiles.

"This is sort of crazy.. But for fionna, I'll do anything." Marshall beams modestly.  
PG sighs contently. "This is why I love you." He chuckles. "Let's go to her house, tell her about FP." Marshall agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

Gumball walks outside, ignoring the harsh words thrown at him and the glares from other burn his back while Marshall flies beside him, holding his soft pink hand. They exit the kingdom finally, with Marshall flying ahead of PG, teasing him. They finally end up at the treehouse, knocking politely.

"Oh, hey guys!" Cake shouts. "You here for Fionna?" The couples nods. "She's upstairs, in her room. I think she's sad, but she wont tell me anything." Cake frowns. "But, you're welcome to try to cheer her up, and I know you will!" They smiles modestly and head up the stairs.

"Oh, hi Gumball, hi Marshall." Fionna says gravely.  
"Hey Fi." They smile sympathetically. "So I think we found a solution to your 'forever alone' problem." Marshall smirks.  
"Uh.. guys, doesn't that make me seem desperate, you setting me up with someone?" Fionna sighs.  
"No, we're HELPING and we hate to see our little Fionna sad." PG gives a reassuring smile.  
"So will you meet him?" asks Marshall.  
"Sure." Fionna grins nervously. "What do I have to lose?" She starts leading them out the door.  
"That's the spirit!" Marshall shouts.

They walk out the treehouse door, waving goodbye to Cake.  
"So where are we going, exactly?" Fionna asks.  
"Uh.. The Fire Kingdom." Gumball mumbles sheepishly.  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Fionna questions.  
"Not really, we're gonna get Flamba to put that curse thingy on us so we're fire proof!" Marshall beams.

They walk to the meadow where Flamba is, right outide the entrance to the Fire Kingdom.  
"Hey Flamba!" The tiny fire cat jerks.  
"Glob, you kids scared me! Can't you see it's twilight and 3 kids coming out of nowhere and scaring an innocent little cat like me, horrible!" She scoffs with her heavily accented voice.  
"Please Flamba, we need a favor." Fionna pleads.  
"What?" she asks arrogantly.  
"We need you to cast the flame spell on us, so we don't get burned the the Fire Kingdom." Marshall answers.

"Fine, but youse owes me one." She winks playfully and trotts off towards the trees. Fionna, Marshall and Prince Gumball trudge along into the vast city, lava flowing around it, dotted with volcanos. The palace door is huge and ornate, carvings of flames on the edges. They kncok and an awkward butler stumbles out,  
"Hello, how may I help you?" He asks towering over them.  
"We'd like to see Flame Prince. We're friends of his, we miss him." Marshall speaks for the group.  
"I see, very well." He goes inside, they follow.  
The door creaks open to a room with other fire folk and the Fire Prince in a glass jar. "His father isn't here, but I'm sure he wont mind the Prince being with you 3 for a while." He smiles generously.

"Thanks." Marshall replies. The butler pulls a lever that send the Prince's jar down, he rushes out and goes next to PG.  
"I know you... sort of." He glance and Fionna and Marshall. "But who are they?" He asks suspiciously.  
"This is my boyfriend, Marshall." He points to the pale vampire, acting formal. "And this is my best friend, Fionna." She looks around nervously, blushing. She wiggles her fingers awkwardly at FP. He chuckles.

"Now, Flame, can we go back to my palace? It's a little hot for my taste here." He asks.  
"Sure, I'd do anything to get out of here, I'm so sick of this place, my parnets never let me go anywhere or do anything." He sighs.  
"Let's go!" Fionna cheers, leading them out the door.

They end up at the Candy Kindom. Prince Gumball looks decisivley at Fionna. "Hmm, me and Marshall have stuff to do, why don't you go hang out with FP and meet us back here later."  
"Sure." she blushes. FP's flame growns brighter, smiling nercously at Fionna as he takes her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey dudes! Sorry for the horrible spelling & grammar in the past chapters, I'll try to get better :3 Oh & the new few chapters will be mostly about Flame Prince & Fionna. Sorry if you don't like :c

Flame Prince and Fionna start walking towards the woods.  
"So, uih, hey Fionna." He says awkwardly.  
"Hey dude." She says calmly. They start talking about Ice Queen, not sure how it started, but atleast they had something in common.  
"... And then I crushed her crown in a bunch of tiny pieces! She's helpless now, and I don't think even Choose Goose has a rare crown like hers anymore." She grins proudly.  
"Wow, Fionna, that's so cool!" He shouts excitedly. "You must be quite the hero around here, I wouldn't know since I'm never allowed out." He sighs.

"I'm sorry your parents are so harsh, I hope we can have fun while we're together though." She smiles and grabs his hand reassuringly.  
"Thanks, Fi." He kisses her cheek lightly, but it was enough to make her blush. They sit down on a tree stump, gazing at eachother. He smiles warmly at her.

"Fionna, I learned you're a pretty cool chick, I'm glad we met." He beams at her, her eyes sparkling.  
"Thanks, FP, You're really cool too." She looks down nervously.  
The sun was gone, but the Prince's fire light up the Earth around them. It was beautiful, he was brighter than the moon.

She not sure how or why she did it, but she did. A light kiss on Flame Princes' lips, heat and passion pressed against eachother as her eyes opened and she released the kiss.  
"Fionna, I know this is sudden, but I really like you already. You're so passionate, you're beautiful. You're just really.. likeable." He says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I like you alot to, I can tell we have.. something, even though we've barley known eachother a day." She says breathless. She kisses him again, his lips were intoxicating. He leaned against her, deepening the kiss and making her smile. He pulled back, glancing at her, she was pefection in the low firelight, stunning figure, light, daring blue eyes, light blonde hair, probably trailed down her back if she took off the hat.

His hand was at the small of her back, she couldn't feel flame, just his healing touch. But then there was heat. There was burning. "Ouch!" she gasped scooting away from him. He has a look of worry on his face.  
"Wha-what's wrong, Fionna?" He asked frantically.  
"Ugh, I guess the flame-proof spell is wearing off." She sighs. "I guess we can't be together. Stupid Flamba, these spells usually last atleast a day." She huffs angrily.

Flame Prince looked crushed, he's alwqays been hurt before, but he hates seeing other get hurt because of himself, especially people he cared about, especially Fionna. "Fionna, I'm so sorry." He pleaded.  
"It's fine, for you, I would take any pain." She smiles.  
"But I burned you, flame and people, enemies. You would defy nature for me?" He asks, shocked.  
"Of course." She kisses his cheek, withstanding the burn.


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna goes home, constantly thinking about Flame Prince. "Maybe we could..." She sighs, closing her eyes as she falls back on her bed.  
"Maybe you could what?" A voice shouts from out her window, scaring her to death. She looks out and a teasing vampire face smirks at her.

"What the hell, Marshall?" She scowls.  
"What, just dropping by to see how my little Fi's doing after her first date!" He says excitedly. "What happened?" Fionna glances around nervously.  
"He, uh, he kissed me." She blurts out. "He likes me." She smiles. "And I really like him." She grins happily at Marshall. He returns the grin.

"Aw, Fi." He smiles at her like she's the cutest thing in the entire Land of Aaa. "That's so cute. Anything else happen?" He questions.  
"Not really, the flame-proof spell wore off pretty quick though."  
"Oh," He mutters. "Well we can always fix stuff like that." He grins.

"Now, what I asked before," He sits them both down on the side of her bed. "What _could_ you do?"  
"Oh, uh... It doesn't matter, you wouldn't care." She shrugs.  
"Yes, it is important, Fionna." He looks her straight in the eyes. "Now tell me."  
"Maybe we could..." She tilts her head down nervously. "Run away." She mumbled, barely a whisper. The vamipre's eyes widen.  
"You'd run away?" He asks worried. "But you have all your friends and family here, you keep us all safe, we don't know what we'd do without you, Fi."

She shakes her head. "Not far, not far at all. Just... Flame Prince, he says he wants to escape, and I'd escape with him, if he wanted."  
"Wow, well if you think you're ready... I guess I can tell how you feel." He grabs her hand. "You're unsure, but you want to start being treated like an adult, not like a little kid. You fight evil everyday, and win. But you still think nobody see's you as grown up." He sighs.

"I was like that too once. I know you don't just want to be know as my baby sister. I certainly don't think that you're still a child, you're strong and brave, for a 14-year old, you are very tough and grown up." He smiles at her. "But running away wont fix the problem. I know that soon, everyone will realize how you're a big, tough woman and wonder why they ever doubted it."

"Yeah, but other than that... I do like him, alot. And if we did run away, then we'd protect eachother. It wouldn't even be that far from here, Flame just needs an escape from his parents and royalty and all that junk." Marshall nods sympathetically. "But I guess I shouldn't run away just yet, I'd miss you all to much." She grins shyly at Marshall. "Maybe he could just stay here or something- I don't know, we'll figure something out."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time tonight." He beams a white fanged smiles at her. "I'm glad you're happy." He pauses awkwardly. "Well, I should get going, gotta wake up early and help PG packs, bye." He starts floating out the window.

"Packing?" She asks. "For what?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? Well you know about him not being allowed to be Prince anymore because he's with me.." He sighs. "I just can't believe he's sacrifice all this for me.. He's moving out tomorrow. He's not sure where but I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." Fionna looks down. She sort of lost track of them.

"Oh, yeah." She sighs. "Give him my best." She manages a smile, quickly running towards the window and wrapping her tiny arms around the tall vampire. "Thanks for being a good friend, Marshall." She kisses his cheek thoughtfully. His arms slowly wrap around her, embracing her against his warm chest.  
"No problem, Fi, no problem." They release as he creeps out the window mournfully. But before he leave, smiles at her reassuringly.


	10. Chapter 10

Beware ; Lemons. You've been warned.

Marshall woke up at around 5 in the morning, about an hour before sunrise. Today was the day Prince Gumball would move out, he had no plans, no idea where he was going at the moment, but Marshall was there for him throughout.

The groggy vampire slithered around his house, putting on a blue, white and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and some beat-up sneakers. His hair didn't need styling or anything, it just naturally fell perfectly.

He slid out the door of his house and made his way towards the Candy Kingdom, sharp, frigid wind rushing past him. He hovers down outside the Candy Castle, morphing into a small bat. The Gumball Gaurdians were asleep as Marshall snuck his way in. Up stairs, down corridors and finally at the elaborate door, which was the only thing between him and his Prince. He morphed back into the pale vampire.

Marshall knocked lightly on the sturdy candy, softly whispering. "Psssst, Gumball." He knocked once again. "Gumball, c'mon baby." He grinned to himself. Finally, after a few minutes, the door quietly creaked open.  
"You're so early." The Prince groaned and stretched, his untamed hair and baggy eyes showing the Marshall woke him up.

"Oh, Glob." Marshall sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I hate waking people up, I swear I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see you really bad."  
"Oh, it's fine." PG kissed his cheek. "Just give me a minute to get ready." Gumball opened the door and gestured for the vampire to come inside. "Here," He patted the plush bed. Marshall gazed up at the Prince, he was only in his boxers, taunting him.

"Sit here, I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled at him as the sun started to peek through the curtains. PG jerked them shut quickly, prancing off to the bathroom. The vampire dashed infront of Gumball, grasping his hands.  
"You look fine, you look great." Marshall winked, tracing his hard, sculpted body.

PG blushes, innocent, but smart enough to know what's going on. But why even stop it? He doesn't want to and they have been dating for more than a few weeks. Marshall kissed Gumball roughly, leading him towards the bed. He pushed his Prince down, straddling his lower stomach.

Gumball started unbuttoning his plaid shirt, and unzipping his jeans. Soon, they were both in their boxers as Marshall slid his hands around the inside of PG's, pulling them off, with Gumball repeating the same to him, but quicker.

The vampire was ontop, moving his kisses down PG's neck, chest, reaching his hard erection, giving him chills. His tongue swirled around the head, sucking lightly, gradually getting harder and more intense as he bobbed his head up and down faster. A groan of delight was made by the Prince as he laid back, tensing up from the pleasure.

Marshall kept thrusting him inside his mouth as PG started panting and muimbling "So close, so close..." Which motivated the pale vampire to go faster and almost choke on the huge hard dick.

Beads of sweat formed on the Prince's forehead, he was losing control and about to climax. He moaned as he grabbed the dark hair swaying infront of him, climaxing as he grunted one last time in complete pleasure. Marshall rose with dabs of white dripping off his soft pale lips. Prince Gumball snickered at the sight, teasing him.

"Well, who knew you were so good at sucking dick?" Gumball snickered, "You must be hungry." He said casually.  
"Nope." Marshall mumbled before licking the Prince clean of the sweet white liquid, leaving a stick white mess on the vampire's face, making PG giggle. Marshall quickly licked his lips, devouring the last.

Gumball started to get up, still somewhat out of breath. "Where are you going?" Marshall asked.  
"You forget the reason you originally came over." He states.  
"Ugh, don't leave yet! I just like you and me. No work, just us." PG Smiles warmly but coldly replies.  
"I'm moving out today." He grabs Marshall's boxers and puts them on, it's not weird to switch boxers, is it?"  
"Oh yeah.." Marshall hisses. "Well I have an idea." He states shyly.  
"What is it?" He asks.  
"Well, um I was thinking... Maybe you'd wanna move in with me?" His own voice trembled.  
"You'd do that?" Gumball's face lit up.

"Of course, I'm the whole reason you're in this mess, I'm the reason you're leaving." Marshall sighs.  
"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't give our love up for anything." He kisses his cheek lightly, making the vampire blush. "And I'd love to stay with you." He grins.

"Great! So I'll help you pack today and get all the stuff to your house, okay?" He asks anxiously, grinning excitedly.  
"Sounds great." PG says shyly.


	11. Chapter 11

Fionna met with Flame Prince the day after they first spent time with eachother. He waited outside the treehouse for her, while she slept, but not creepily. Fionna peeked out the thin curtains of her comfy room, seeing the lifesized flame outside growing brighter at the sight of her. She soundlessly tiptoed out the house, with Cake still asleep inside her drawer.

Fionna blushed at him, nervous but determined to talk to him. "Hey FP." She giggled.  
"Hey Fi." He replied curtly. He grinned back though.  
"I know what we're going to do today." She squeals excitedly. Flame perks up.  
"What are we doing?" He says anxiously.  
"I'm going to make you a house, not too far from here though, so we can visit." She grins, craving approval of the idea.

"You'd do that?" He grins, stunned mildly.  
"Of course, I mean, you said you didn't like home and that you did run away... I still want you near me, and I still want to be with you." She kisses his cheek.  
"Aw, Fi." He grows brighter, heat surrounding the blonde girl. "Thanks."

They start walking to a meadow, near a lake, but also ner a forest with a spectacular veiw. "So I'll get started," Fionna starts. She walks to the forest, picking up kindling and things the burn easily. His dark eyes follow her around, she grins at him at sweat froms on her forehead, the sun beaming on her, feeling like she's being cooked in an oven.

She piles them all together, after several minutes, creating a small mountain of wood and dead plants."Well, wanna go inside?" Fionna offers.  
"Do I?" He asks anxious, burning the wood, enlarging his entire being into a single flame.

He chuckles, "I love it. Thank you, Fi." He smiles.  
"No problem." She blushes. Flame Prince transforms into his normal being again.  
"Fionna, this really does mean alot to me." He beams a fiery smile. "Now I can see you more." He kisses her cheek swiftly, not to cause burns. Fionna is stunned. She barely has time to think before she awkwardly blurts out "I love you!"


End file.
